I Hate You
by Nakashima Aya
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain. [Warn: OOC, Typo, etc].
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **1 of 10**

Suasana kelas masih saja ramai seperti yang seharusnya. Padahal seisi kelas ini tergolong murid – murid dengan otak yang cukup pintar. Namun sepertinya otak pintar juga tidak akan menghalangi remaja – remaja masa pubertas ini untuk tetap ramai, merusuh di dalam kelas.

Tokoh utama kita, Aoi Cherika, masih duduk diam sambil memandang buku dan berbagai tulisan di dalamnya. Anggap saja ia merupakan satu dari sekian anak di kelas ini yang tidak terpengaruh dengan berita bahwa Aoyama – _sensei_ tidak masuk sehingga tidak ada pelajaran pada jam ke-3 dan ke-4. Ia tetap membuka buku dan belajar dari apa yang pernah ia catat. Gadis itu cukup bersyukur tidak ada pelajaran saat ini, karena itu artinya ia bisa memantapkan materi Atom yang beberapa saat lagi akan diujikan, untuk jam pelajaran ke-5.

Mendadak ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan murid – murid lain. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengedarkan irisnya dan mendapati saat ini kelasnya dalam keadaan kacau-balau. Dampak dari membiarkan remaja labil dalam keadaan tanpa pengawasan dan dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan kelas tanpa AC dan tanpa tugas. Ya, tanpa tugas.

Gadis itu menyibakkan poninya, demi memperluas jarak penglihatan. Ia hanya bisa menemukan mungkin sekitar lima orang yang sama sepertinya, masih duduk diam di tempat, walau dengan berbagai aktivitas lain.

 _Akagi Hotarou_ duduk dengan tenang di dalam kelas. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Tidak ada buku, tidak ada game, tidak ada musik. Hanya ketenangan.

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi_ teman sekelasnya yang menurut gadis ini cukup menyenangkan diajak berteman. Sepertinya ia sedang membaca majalah _volleyball_. Ah! Ia hampir melupakan bahwa Yamaguchi juga anggota klub voli putra. Sama seperti pemuda laknat berkacamata itu.

 _Shiruka Aya_ malah membuka kotak bekalnya dan membagi – bagikan kue coklat pada siapapun yang melewati bangkunya.

 _Hiragi Yuuki_ memang benar jika mereka menyebutnya sebagai si rajin dari kelas 1-4. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Cherika, ia juga membuka buku Fisika. Mungkin memantabkan materi yang sudah ia pelajari.

Dan yang terakhir, _Tsukishima Kei_ seperti biasa memasang headphone miliknya dan membuka sebuah buku entah apa. Cherika tidak bisa melihat apakah itu majalah atau buku catatan sekolah.

"Ne, Tsukishima – kun! Berniat bermain bersama kami?" sahabatnya, Ayaka entah karena apa mengajak Tsukishima bermain bersamanya dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain. Dan permainan itu adalah _Truth or Dare_ yang jelas Tsukishima tidak akan mau memainkannya.

"Ha? Apa? Kau mengajakku memainkan permainan bodoh itu? Kekanak – kanakan sekali," Tsukishima kembali berfokus pada lembaran di hadapannya. Tapi Ayaka mau kalah.

"Mungkin bodoh tapi jika itu membuatmu senang apa salahnya?" Cherika tau Ayakan mengajaknya bermain bukan sekadar bermain. Ia pasti ingin menarik perhatian lelaki itu. Sudah bukan rahasia baginya apabila Ayaka menyukai Tsukishima. Sungguh terkadang Cherika bingung apa yang bisa disukai dari remaja labil galak seperti Tsukishima?

"Ya. Hanya orang bodoh yang memainkan permainan bodoh. Bagaimana jika selanjutnya kau harus menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau sukai? Kau akan mengatakannya saat ini juga? Dan kau tahu jawabanku tentunya tidak. Aku tidak sudi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis kekanakan sepertimu."

 **SKAK-MAT!**

Ayaka berlari keluar kelas. Ia telah ditolak mentah – mentah bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya. Apalagi di depan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Sungguh, Cherika benar – benar kesal pada Tsukishima saat ini. Ia malah memilih untuk menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu daripada mengejar sahabatnya yang kini pastinya tengah berlari ke kamar mandi dengan berlinang air mata.

Ia melangkahkan kaki mantab ke bangku Tsukishima. Cherika menatap tajam iris hazel milik Tsukishima. Dan langsung melayangkan tamparan tepat di pipi kanan sang pemuda tampan.

 **PLAKK…**

Seisi kelas mendadak sunyi. Dan seluruh pasang mata kini melihat dua orang jenius kelas 1-4 tengah berseteru. Merasa belum puas hanya dengan menampar. Cherika melayangkan tendangan tepat di lutut sang _blocker_ Karasuno dan langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu, Megane. Dasar tidak tahu diri! Sombong! Pengecut! Aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

Yahh… Entah kenapa mendadak saya jadi rada' suka menulis di fandom ini. Semoga rasa senang saya berada di fandom ini terus bertahan hingga fandom ini memiliki cukup banyak peminat yang mampu meramaikannya.

Thank You!

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **2 of 10**

Tsukishima Kei mendecih kesal ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari arah yang berlawanan dari bangkunya saat ini. Dan ia tahu asal tatapan itu. Aoi Cherika. Kenapa juga ia harus sebegitu dendam pada Tsukishima? Sungguh Tsukishima tidak senang jika gadis itu menatapnya semacam itu, bukan tatapan yang biasanya ia tujukan padanya, tatapan cuek dan tidak peduli yang biasa ia keluarkan pada sekitarnya.

Tsukishima tidak berbohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada gadis itu. Bahkan sejak awal masuk ke kelas ini, hanya gadis itu yang mampu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari pelajaran. Yang paling ia sukai dari gadis itu adalah cara bicaranya dan ketenangan yang selalu hadir setiap gadis itu berada dalam jarak jangkaunya. Yah, bukan berarti Tsukishima mencintainya, Tsukishima tidak peduli dengan emosi manusia yang menggelikan semacam ' _cinta_ ', namun ia berkata jujur jika ia mengangumi gadis beriris topaz dengan otak tercerdas di kelas 1-4 itu.

Ia jadi agak risih semenjak Aoi Cherika selalu menatapnya kasar, hanya gara – gara kejadian permainan _Truth or Dare_ yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika bisa, Tsukishima ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan menarik kembali kata – katanya. Sebelum Cherika menamparnya dan membuat lutut bagian kanannya memar selama beberapa hari. Padahal satu minggu lagi akan ada latih tanding dengan sekolah lain. Ia tidak bisa tampil lemah di hadapan rekan se-tim nya.

Tsukishima semakin tidak fokus pada apa yang dijelaskan s _ensei_ di depan kelas. Sebenarnya alasannya mengatakan hal kurang menyenangkan pada Ayaka bukan karena ia membenci gadis itu atau apa, ia hanya ingin Ayaka segera melupakannya karena ia tidak ingin Ayaka kecewa jika tahu Tsukishima tertarik pada sahabatnya. Garis bawahi **tertarik**.

Pada akhirnya hingga jam pelajaran selesai, Tsukishima tetap tidak bisa fokus pada pembelajaran.

.

.

.

"Hah? Kau ingin meminta maaf padanya?" Cherika hampir saja tersedak bekal makan siangnya ketika Ayaka dengan entengnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf pada Tsukishima.

"Yah, jujur saja, aku sudah tidak menyukai Tsukishima lagi. Aku tau diri jika Tsukishima tidak mungkin tertarik pada gadis biasa sepertiku. Tapi, kurasa memperbaiki hubungan sebagai seorang teman bukanlah hal yang buruk, ya 'kan Cherry – chan?" Cherika hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ia tidak akan bisa membuat gadis ini mengubah pemikirannya. Yang ia takutkan adalah ketika gadis ini meminta maaf pada Tsukishima, ia takut si megane itu akan mencercanya lagi, dengan kata – kata yang kasar.

Lagipula seharusnya Tsukishima yang meminta maaf. Bukan Ayaka.

"Terserahmu sajalah," ujarnya sambil menutup kotak bekalnya. Ia menyerah sudah. Terserahlah apa yang ingin dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tepat setelah itu, Tsukishima membuka pintu kelas, menimbulkan bunyi _krieet_ perlahan yang tidak dipedulikan seisi kelas.

"Ah, Tsukishima – kun!" Cherika menoleh mendapati sang _blocker_ Karasuno berada di depan pintu. Dan Ayaka langsung meninggalkan kotak bekalnya dan berlari kecil menuju Tsukishima. Cherika hanya mampu mendengus kesal.

Tsukishima memandang heran gadis yang memiliki hubungan erat dengan Aoi itu. Ia berdiri diam di depan pintu, bersama Yamaguchi yang masih setia menemaninya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat Ayaka membungkukkan badannya secara tiba – tiba.

"Gomenasai. Aku sungguh meminta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa risih atau semacamnya. Tapi kumohon jangan bermusuhan dengan Cherry – chan lagi." Hah? Tsukishima hanya mengangguk singkat sambil lalu beranjak ke bangkunya.

' _Siapa juga yang ingin bermusuhan dengan gadis itu.'_ Tsukishima kembali memasang _headphone_ -nya dan duduk sambil menutup mata. Ayaka berlari girang kembali ke bangku Cherika, tempat ia menghabiskan sisa jam istirahatnya.

"Sekarang semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Bagaimana aksiku tadi Cherry – chan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang ingin berbaikan dengan lelaki macam dia?" Cherika mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini.

"Sudahlah… Kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena melakukan ini, suatu hari nanti. Dakara jangan menatapnya seperti itu lagi, Cherry – chan. Kau menakutkan ketika seperti itu." Dan dengan itu Ayaka melenggang pergi kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Mou, terserah. Aku juga sudah lelah bersikap ketus terus – menerus." Meskipun hanya terdengar lirih, Tsukishima bisa mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan bibir mungil Cherika. Dan mau tidak mau seberkas senyum kini tengah merambat di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 finish!

Terima kasih atas segala dukungan kalian, melalui review, fave, bahkan hanya silent reader. Saya sangat senang karena kalian mau membaca karya ini.

Thank You!

Please your comment?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **3 of 10**

Tsukishima tidak habis pikir bagaimana Aoi bisa se-akrab itu dengan Yamaguchi, sahabatnya. Padahal selama ini mereka berdua tidak pernah terlihat berbincang di kelas, dan mendadak ketika _sensei_ mengelompokkan mereka, dengan mudahnya mereka terlihat akrab.

"Tch." Bukan berarti Tsukishima _jealous_ atau apa. Hanya saja, ia kesal. Yap! Hanya kesal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Tim-mu sangat hebat, Yamaguchi – kun! Aku jadi ingin melihat mereka." Cherika terlihat antusias mendengar cerita Yamaguchi tentang klub volinya yang memenangkan pertandingan dengan Dateko.

"Yah, tapi meski begitu aku bukan bagian dari kehebatan mereka. Aku hanya pemain yang duduk di bangku cadangan, yang bahkan tidak berniat untuk dimasukkan ke dalam lapangan oleh pelatihku. Ahahaha…" Yamaguchi tertawa renyah, meski terlihat ekspresi sedih tersirat di raut mukanya. Mendadak Cherika merasa kesal pada ke-pesimis-an Yamaguchi.

"Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, Yamaguchi – kun. Semua adalah tim, dan jika tim itu menang maka Yamaguchi – kun juga menang. Dan… bagiku suatu hari nanti, Yamaguchi – kun akan menjadi orang yang hebaat, dan mungkin melebihi teman – temanmu saat ini. Terutama si Tsukishima itu." Yamaguchi mengangguk dengan jawaban panjang Aoi Cherika. Ia tersenyum pada Cherika dan kembali mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan untuk mereka berdua.

Oh… Tsukishima sungguh merasa sangat sangat kesal. Apalagi pada bagian Cherika memanggil Yamaguchi dengan suffix _–kun_ , sedangkan padanya hanya Tsukishima, tanpa suffix apapun. Sungguh membuat Tsukishima merasa frustasi.

"Fufufu… Kurasa ada yang merasa cemburu disini," Dan sialnya, Tsukishima malah satu kelompok dengan sahabat sang 'gebetan', Hanami Ayaka.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Hanami. Lagipula aku harus mencemburui apa?" Tsukishima 'sok' kembali mengerjakan tugas, walau sebenarnya ia masih dilanda _galau_ tanpa sebab. Akibat dari kedekatan Aoi Cherika dengan Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"Aku ini seorang gadis, Tsukishima – kun. Dan setiap gadis itu memiliki kepekaan. Dan kebetulan kepekaan-ku ini melebih gadis – gadis lain. Dan juga, jangan lupa bahwa aku sahabat Cherry – chan, sehingga banyak lelaki yang meminta padaku untuk bisa dekat dengan Cherry - chan." Ayaka berceloteh panjang tanpa menyadari bahwa ia menggunakan begitu banyak kata _dan_ dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Cherry – chan." Akhirnya Ayaka mencapai kesimpulan akhir atas kalimat panjangnya.

"Kau sok tahu, aku tidak menyukai Aoi. Aku hanya sekedar tertarik padanya." Sudah kubilang 'kan? Tsukishima tidak berbohong jika ia memang tertarik pada gadis bermarga Aoi itu.

"Rasa tertarik antar lawan jenis itu dinamakan suka. Dan ketika rasa suka itu semakin besar, akan berubah menjadi cinta." Ayaka benar – benar tidak mau kalah, ia harus bisa membuat Tsukishima mengakui bahwa ia menyukai Cherika. Dan ketika Tsukishima sudah mengakuinya, ia benar – benar akan beraksi menyatukan mereka.

"Tidak ada hal ilmiah dalam cinta, dan itu artinya aku tidak percaya pada cinta." Tsukishima masih terlihat fokus pada pekerjaannya, dan Ayaka sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Ooh… Jika begitu, kenapa kau terlihat kesal ketika melihat Cherika dan Yamaguchi berbincang akrab seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa kesal karena gadis itu bisa begitu baik kepada orang lain namun bersikap begitu jahat padaku."

"Oh ya? Bukan kah itu artinya kau secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa kau menginginkan perhatian Cherika?"

 **SKAK MAT**

"…" Tsukishima benar – benar tidak bisa menjawab apa – apa. Sekali lagi, Tsukishima bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong, mungkin dia memiliki sifat sarkastik yang kurang menyenangkan, tapi bukan berarti ia suka berbohong.

"Ahahaha… Akhirnya kau mengakui juga jika kau menyukai Cherry – chan. Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu!" Ayaka bersorak kegirangan. Akhirnya sang Tsukishima bisa juga kalah bicara jika sudah mengenai gadis yang ia kagumi.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Tsukishima masih berusaha _stay cool_. Dan gagal seketika ketika ia mendengar lagi suara Aoi Cherika yang bersenda gurau dengan Yamaguchi.

' _Yamaguchi sialan.'_ Gumaman Tsukishima kini sungguh bisa terlihat di raut mukanya, membuat Ayaka menyeringai kemenangan.

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?"

Sial. Tsukishima benar – benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menerima tawaran Hanami Ayaka saat ini juga.

.

.

.

Another chapter finished!

Yeay, terima kasih atas segala sarannya dan segala ke-silent-annya! Terima kasih juga telah membaca ffn ini yaps!

Review, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **4 of 10**

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah bagus, Tsukishima Cherika."

 **TWITCH…**

Perempatan imaginer muncul di pelipis Cherika. Ia menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menaruh telapak tangan kanan tepat di dahinya. Lalu mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat.

Sudah selama satu minggu ini Ayaka entah kenapa selalu berusaha men-couple-kan dia dengan si Tsukishima, salah satu dari sekian orang yang tidak ingin didekati Cherika.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" Cherika sewot, dan sahabatnya terkikik pelan mendapati reaksi Cherika yang seperti biasanya. Tapi Cherika juga tidak pernah menyanggah gurauannya tentang Tsukishima, biasanya ia hanya mengatakan ' _kau berisik, Ayaka_ ' atau ' _ada apa sih?'_. Kau memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan hati gadis itu, Tsukishima Kei.

"Sudahlah… Ayo pergi ke ruang ganti, Cherry – chan!" Ayaka menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu kasar menuju ruang ganti, bersiap untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, olahraga.

.

.

.

Sejak dulu, Aoi Cherika sangat buruk dalam hal olahraga, apapun itu. Karena itulah hari selasa, jam pelajaran ke 5 hingga ke 7 adalah waktu terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dan gawatnya, pelajaran kali ini adalah kelemahan diantara kelemahan Cherika, marathon.

Cherika menelan ludah gugup seketika ia memasuki kawasan olahraga. Dan Ayaka malah dengan riangnya berlari kesana – kemari dan berbincang dengan semua temannya, sepertinya Ayaka mencari anggota untuk kelompok marathonnya.

"Ne, Kudou! Berkelompoklah denganku!" ujar Ayaka girang, namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh sang lawan bicara, "Mendokusai, ada Aoi disana. Kita pasti kalah dan harus membersihkan lapangan olahraga nanti pulang sekolah."

 **KRATAK…**

Oh Tuhan, Cherika benar – benar ingin menghilang saat ini juga. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Ayaka akan meninggalkannya dan mencari kelompok lain, Cherika benar – benar tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal berlari.

"Oy." Cherika menoleh mendapati Tsukishima Kei berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu?" Cherika berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak tersulut emosi, walaupun seharusnya ia memang sudah saatnya memaafkan pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah dapat kelompok?" Cherika tidak menjawab, ia tidak akan mau menunjukkan pada Tsukishima bahwa ia belum mendapat kelompok. Jadi pada akhirnya, Cherika memilih untuk diam.

"Oh! Tsukishima – kun, kau berkelompok denganku bersama Yamaguchi, benar 'kan?" Ayaka mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda ia berusaha membantu Tsukishima agar dekat dengan Cherry – chan kesayangannya. Tsukishima hanya menghela nafas.

"E-eh? C-chotto, Ayaka, jangan bilang aku juga berkelompok denganmu dan 'dia'?"

"Yup! Lagipula Tsukishima – kun dan Yamaguchi adalah anggota klub voli 'kan? Mereka pasti sudah terbiasa dengan berlari semacam ini."

Dan Cherika sekali lagi, tidak bisa menolak ke'keras kepala'an kawan baiknya ini.

.

.

.

 **3… 2… 1… GO!**

Ayaka sebagai permulaan berlari sangat gesit sambil membawa bola tenis, menuju Yamaguchi yang ada sekitar 200m di depannya, dan ia berhasil memberikan bola tersebut kepada Yamaguchi sebelum pemain lainnya memberikan kepada anggota keduanya. Yamaguchi berlari cukup stabil, namun dia tersusul dua kelompok lain. Hingga akhirnya bola tenis jatuh ke tangan Aoi.

Aoi berlari cukup lambat. Dia sudah tersusul oleh semua kelompok lain, tentu saja Aoi Cherika langsung pesimis bahwa sekali lagi dia akan harus membersihkan lapangan olahraga. Masih 50 meter dan lututnya sudah terasa nyeri, dadanya kembang kempis, dan nafasnya tidak karuan. Ia merasa sudah saatnya menyerah, matanya berkunang – kunang dan dia merasa sangat pusing. Kenapa juga ia harus menderita penyakit laknat itu.

' _Sudahlah, kurasa sudah waktunya aku menyerah, sebenta–'_ gumaman Cherika terpotong oleh suara maskulin seorang lelaki yang berada tepat 70 meter di hadapannya.

"Oy, Aoi! Jangan menyerah, baka! Berlarilah secepat yang kau bisa, dan akan kupastikan kita tidak perlu membersihkan lapangan, mengerti?" Cherika mengangguk dan berusaha berkonsentrasi pada larinya. Oke, fokus dan biarkan Tsukishima menyelesaikan akhirnya, kau hanya perlu memberikan bola ini padanya dan duduk tenang, berdoa semoga Tsukishima berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dari tugas membersihkan, batin Cherika.

"Ayo, Aoi! Kau bisa!"

"Cherry – chan, ganbatte!"

Kelompok pertama finish, kelompok 3 finish, kelompok 6 finish. Kurang 2 kelompok lagi, kelompokmu dan kelompok Kudou.

"Tsukishima!" Cherika memberikan bola tenis pada Tsukishima yang langsung melesat jauh, bahkan hampir menyusul Kudou yang sudah jauh di depan. Mendadak Kudou merasa takut kalah. Cherika berjalan dipapah Ayaka dan Yamaguchi ke pinggir lapangan, dan meminum air mineral serta obatnya. Menetralisir nafasnya yang memburu, dan memfokuskan netranya pada surai pirang Tsukishima. Ia sudah tinggal beberapa meter dari finish, begitu juga dengan Kudou.

' _Kumohon… Menanglah…_ '

"Tsukishima – kun! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" Cherika berteriak, mengabaikan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut pusing. Pokoknya Tsukishima harus sampai di garis finish sebelum Kudou. Beruntunglah Tsukishima dan tinggi badan di atas rata – rata miliknya itu.

 _Finish…_ Cherika tidak percaya, ia benar – benar bukan kelompok urutan terbawah. Ia tidak perlu membersihkan lapangan olahraga. Ia hampir saja menangis jika ia tidak sadar tengah berada di lapangan terbuka semacam ini.

Tsukishima berlari ke arah Yamaguchi dan ber hi-five dengannya. Cherika hanya tersenyum pada Tsukishima sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Sepertinya rasa kesalnya pada Tsukishima dulu menguap begitu saja. Sedangkan kelompok Kudou terlihat frustasi karena harus membersihkan lapangan olahraga.

"Sasuga, Tsukki. Blocker andalan Karasuno."

"Urusai, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima melirik Cherika lalu tersenyum simpul, melihat Cherika tertawa bahagia dengan Ayaka membuatnya lega. Ia agak khawatir melihat Cherika saat marathon tadi.

"Ahaha… Gomen, Tsukki!"

' _Ia memanggilku dengan suffix –kun.'_ Gumaman kejujuran hati Tsukishima akhirnya keluar juga, alasan ia begitu bersemangat berlari pada akhirnya. Bukan karena ia ingin tampil keren di hadapan Cherika, bukan karena ia mementingkan harga dirinya, bukan juga karena ia ingin memenangkannya demi Cherika. Tapi karena Cherika memanggilnya ' _Tsukishima – kun'._

.

.

.

Hey yo!

Chapter 4 finish! Terima kasih telah membaca ffn ini, mohon segala sarannya yaa! And don't forget to review, please?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	5. Chapter 5

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **5 of 10**

Cherika tengah melihat pertandingan _volleyball_ sekolahmu melawan Aoba Johsai, sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di prefektur ini. Kenapa mendadak Cherika menonton pertandingan voli? Tentu saja karena Ayaka yang menyeretnya untuk pergi dengan alasan ia ingin melihat Oikawa Tooru yang muncul di majalah bulanan olahraga.

"Kyaa! Oikawa – san keren! Kita benar – benar tidak rugi datang kemari, iya 'kan Cherry – chan?" Cherika hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan atau pernyataan Ayaka. Iris matanya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan si _middle blocker_ berkacamata milik Karasuno yang kini tengah susah payah mem-block smash lawan.

 _'Ia terlihat kelelahan…'_ sejenak iris violet Cherika terlihat menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun langsung ia tepis pemikiran itu jauh – jauh dengan menggelengkan kepalanya liar.

"Fufufu… Terpesona melihat Tsukishima – kun?" Ayaka menyeringai nakal, melihat ekspresi Cherika ia langsung bisa membaca isi pikirannya. Dan mendengar pernyataan aneh Ayaka, mendadak pipi Cherika memerah panas.

"Hah? A-apa m-maksudmu? T-tidak… U-untuk apa juga a-aku terpesona p-padanya? K-kekanakan sekali!" Tapi walaupun mengatakan hal semacam itu, Cherika tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang blonde berkacamata.

 _'Jadi seperti itu dia ketika bermain voli. Tidak terlihat mengesalkan sama sekali. Tunggu, apa sih yang dari tadi kupikirkan?'_ Cherika kembali menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Kurasa aku butuh udara segar. Aku akan segera kembali." Cherika berjalan cepat keluar dari lingkup udara voli dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

Ia menghirup udara segar musim gugur sambil menutup matanya. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya yang agak kacau belakangan ini, gara – gara si megane Tsukishima itu. Entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada lelaki bersurai pirang itu. Membuatnya agak kesal saja. Kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan orang itu? Apa untungnya baginya terus – terusan memikirkan Tsukishima? Sungguh segala hal ini membuat Cherika frustasi.

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Cherika kembali masuk ke dalam gymnasium hanya untuk menemukan kekalahan tim Karasuno yang sangat miris dengan tim Aoba Johsai. Otomatis irisnya langsung memindai, mencari pemilik surai blonde dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata, yang kini menekuk wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat tidak ingin dilihat Cherika.

"Cherry - chan… Karasuno kalah…" Cherika mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ayaka. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa kecewa dengan kekalahan tim sekolahnya. Hanya saja ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan bagaimana besarnya kekecewaan tim voli putra.

Pada akhirnya, Ayaka pulang bersama salah satu kawannya dari Aoba Johsai, meninggalkan Cherika yang harus pulang sendirian di waktu malam seperti ini. Cherika hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin juga ia pulang bersama kawanan tim voli putra. Jadi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.

Mendapati helaian coklat milik Aoi Cherika di dekat pintu keluar gym, Tsukishima langsung berlari meninggalkan timnya, bahkan meninggalkan Yamaguchi hanya demi menemui Aoi.

"Aoi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Cherika sedikit terperanjat mendengar suara baritone pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak bisa ia kesampingkan dari tatapan matanya.

"Memangnya salah jika aku menonton pertandingan sekolahku sendiri?" Cherika membuang muka, tidak berani menatap pemilih iris hazel.

"Yah, terserah sajalah. Lagipula, apa kau begitu jomblo sampai datang kemari sendirian?" Cherika langsung menatap tajam pemilik marga Tsukishima itu.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku punya jutaan fans yang masih setia padaku. Dan lagipula aku datang bersama Ayaka, sayangnya ia pergi lebih dulu dengan kawannya dari Aoba Johsai. Huh."

"Fans? Kau yakin kau memiliki fans? Yang paling tidak mengirimu surat cinta dan coklat setiap hari di loker sepatumu? Aku bertaruh kau tidak punya fans yang semacam itu."

Cherika tidak menjawab apapun, hanya mengeluarkan _death glare_ andalannya kepada Tsukishima yang masih mengeluarkan seringai meremehkan khas Tsukishima kei.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat denganmu." Cherika memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi dari hadapan Tsukishima sebelum dadanya semakin berdetak tidak karuan.

Walaupun ia merasa sangat kesal, dalam hati ia tahu bahwa ada rasa hangat yang menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Dan membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum sepanjang sisa hari ini.

"Aoi, jika kau begitu kesepian aku tidak keberatan mengantarkanmu pulang."

 _Oh. Skak Mat untuk Aoi Cherika._

.

.

.

Akhirnyaaa, setelah sekian lama Aoi sadar akan perasaannya pada Tsukishima Kei tercintaah. Untuk chapter depan saya usahakan agar fluff-nya lebih kerasa. Jadi nantikan chapter selanjutnya yaa!

Terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini. _Mind to review?_

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	6. Chapter 6

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **6 of 10**

Merasa ia sudah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, Tsukishima mengembalikan buku – buku tebal ensiklopedia _Fibonacci_ kembali ke dalam raknya. Ia mengambil buku catatan dan bolpoin kecilnya, ia selipkan dibalik jaket berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan kota sebelum ibunya menelpon meminta yang aneh – aneh.

Meskipun disebut perpustakaan kota, sebenarnya letak perpustakaan itu juga cukup mendekati daerah pinggiran tempat pemuda bersurai pirang-kekuningan itu tinggal bersama keluarganya. Maklum, kota tempat tinggalnya lebih mirip jika disebut pedesaan daripada perkotaan.

Tsukishima Kei berjalan melewati keramaian jalanan _weekend_ hari ini. Ia masukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket kulit miliknya dan berjalan dengan 'sok'cool. Sesekali ia menengok kesana – sini melirik beberapa hal yang menarik di matanya.

Sampai ia mencapai belokan pertama, dimana terdapat kerumunan massa dengan wajah simpatik. Ia jadi penasaran, apakah ada korban kecelakaan atau semacamnya?

Jadi, Tsukishima menembus kerumunan orang – orang di hadapannya, mencoba melihat apa yang ada dibalik kerumunan. Seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang sudah sangat Tsukishima kenal, saat ini tengah pingsan tepat di tengah jalanan ramai.

"Aoi Cherika? Sumimasen, aku mengenal gadis ini, akan kubawa dia kembali ke rumahnya. Permisi." Tsukishima meraih tubuh kecil Cherika yang berada di trotoar.

 _'Dia lebih ringan dari yang kukira,'_ Tsukishima membungkukkan badannya beberapa derajat dan menggendong Cherika. Ia segera berlalu dari kerumunan manusia itu tepat ketika ia sadar ia tidak mengetahui dimana rumah Cherika. Maka pilihan terakhirnya adalah menyerahkan gadis ini ke rumah sakit.

Begitu mencapai rumah sakit, beberapa suster langsung mengambil alih Aoi Cherika dan membawanya ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Tsukishima bingung ia harus melakukan apa sekarang, apakah ia boleh pulang sekarang atau ia harus menunggu disini sampai keluarga Aoi datang. Pada akhirnya, pilihan jatuh pada sebaiknya ia menunggu sebentar. Maka, ia duduk di bangku panjang penunggu di depan ruang UGD, menunggu keluarga Aoi atau apapun yang mungkin terjadi. Ia jadi berpikir untuk menelpon Yamaguchi dan menyuruhnya menemani Tsukishima disini.

Ia sudah menunggu beberapa saat namun tidak ada tanda – tanda apapun yang menyiratkan bahwa Aoi sudah selesai diproses. Mendadak Tsukishima jadi khawatir. Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti karena beberapa saat kemudian beberapa dokter keluar dari UGD dan mereka terlihat berwajah tenang.

Tsukishima bukanlah tipe orang yang akan langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Cherika dengan berlebihan ala sinetron masa kini. Ia memilih untuk diam kecuali sang dokter sendiri yang memiliki hal yang harus dikatakan padanya. Dan benar sekali, seorang suster menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Tsukishima, bukan bermaksud modus hanya ingin saling bercakap saja.

"Anoo… kau pacarnya Aoi – chan?" sang suster duduk di kursi panjang di hadapan Tsukishima. Tsukishima bingung harus menjawab apa, ia bukan pacarnya Aoi. Namun ia yakin jika ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan suster ini pada siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Aoi, terutama keluarganya. Namun, entah kenapa suster ini langsung berspekulasi bahwa Kei adalah pacarnya bukan kakaknya atau sepupunya.

"Iya," maka Kei memutuskan untuk mengaku sebagai pacar Aoi Cherika.

"Apa ini pertama kali kau menemui Aoi – chan seperti ini?" Tsukishima mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, Aoi – chan menderita jantung lemah sejak lahir sehingga ia tidak bisa beraktivitas yang bisa membuatnya terlalu kelelahan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Aoi – chan keluar-masuk dari rumah sakit ini."

Jadi begitu. Pantas saja ia tidak bisa berlari, mungkin ia merasa kesakitan setiap kali berlari terlalu keras. Mendadak Kei jadi kasihan padanya.

"Yah, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Penyakitnya memang mengerikan, tapi Aoi – chan tidak mencapai tahap yang jantungnya bisa berhenti kapan saja. Hanya saja ia terlahir seperti itu, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki jantung yang cacat sejak lahir. Oh iya, kami sudah menelpon keluarganya, jadi kau tenang saja, kurasa keluarganya akan datang sebentar lagi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" Perawat itu melambaikan tangan akrab pada Tsukishima dan segera berlalu, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jika keluarga Aoi akan datang sebentar lagi, mungkin lebih bijak jika ia pergi sekarang, lagipula ia kan bukan siapa – siapanya Aoi jadi akan aneh jika ia berada disini terus menerus –walaupun ia baru saja mengaku sebagai pacarnya Cherika beberapa saat yang lalu.

Aah… Kei jadi bingung harus melakukan apa, ia juga takut ibunya menelpon karena ia terlalu lama berada di luar rumah.

 **DRAPP… DRAPP…**

"Hoo Tsukishima – kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tepat di hadapan ruang UGD?" Tsukishima menoleh untuk mendapati Ayaka yang tersenyum nakal ke arah Tsukishima. Ia mendecih kesal, kenapa juga ia harus bertemu dengan orang ini, disini dan pada situasi semacam ini? Dunia ini begitu sempit, yaa…

"OH! Jangan – jangan… Kau adalah orang yang Fuyu – san katakan sebagai pacar Cherry – chan? Aah… kawaii! Kawaii! Kyaa, akhirnya Cherry – chan ku tidak menjomblo lagi!" Ayaka ber-fangirl ria karena pair favoritnya akhirnya jadian –menurut Ayaka dan fantasi liarnya.

"Urusai, Hanami. Kau membuat rumah sakit ini menjadi ramai, lagipula aku juga tidak berpacaran dengan Aoi." Tsukishima menaikkan kacamatanya –sok kece, dan Ayaka langsung mengerucutkan bibir kecewa. Gumaman tidak jelas semacam ' _sayang sekali'_ atau ' _cih, padahal sedikit lagi_ ' keluar dari bibir Ayaka.

"Jadi, kenapa kau yang kemari? Bukankah harusnya rumah sakit menelfon keluarga Aoi?" Tsukishima memicingkan matanya –curiga dengan kedatangan mendadak Ayaka yang terlalu kebetulan jika ia ke rumah sakit ini bukan untuk menemui Cherika.

"Orang tua Cherry – chan sudah terlalu tua, dan aku tidak tega jika mereka harus mencemaskan keadaan anaknya. Jadi, aku meminta pada rumah sakit untuk menghubungiku jika ada apa – apa pada Cherry – chan, lagipula aku sudah mengenalnya sejak TK. Toh keluarga mereka sudah menganggapku sebagai anak sendiri."

Tsukishima hanya mengeluarkan pandangan seakan ' _like hell I want to know'_.

"Jaa, karena kau sudah disini sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Tsukishima beranjak dari kursi tunggu dan berlalu bahkan tanpa lambaian tangan atau salam apapun.

"Mou, dasar tsundere."

.

.

.

Aoi membuka matanya perlahan, membiarkan seberkas cahaya memasuki ruang retinanya yang tidak terbiasa dengan banyaknya intensitas cahaya yang masuk. Menyebabkan ia mengerjapkan matanya agar kembali terbiasa dengan cahaya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya, sebuah jendela besar yang ditutupi gorden berwarna _tosca,_ dan di samping kirinya Ayaka sedang asyik bermain dengan handphonenya. Ruangan di sekitar Cherika serba putih, ia sadar ia ada dimana. Lagipula memang sudah biasa jika tiba – tiba ia berada di sini, apalagi setelah adegan pingsannya yang cukup dramatis beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hwaa! Cherry – chan sudah bangun!" Ayaka menutup _smartphone_ miliknya dan menatap Cherika, tepat di iris violetnya, "Ohayou, Cherry – chan!"

"O-ohayou, Ayaka. Memangnya ini jam berapa?" Ayaka menoleh pada jam dinding di belakangnya dan kembali menghadap Cherika lalu menyengir.

"Y-yah… masih jam 4 sih, hehe. Tapi Cherry – chan sudah tidur cukuuup laaamaaaa. Bahkan orang yang membawamu kesini sudah pulang. Hmph."

"Eh? Bukan Ayaka yang membawaku kemari?" Cherika berusaha duduk dengan benar. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisinya yang mendadak _drop_ seperti ini, jadi rumah sakit sudah menjadi rumah kedua untuknya.

"Chigau. Tsukishima yang membawamu kemari. Ya benar sekali, Tsukishima yang itu, Tsukishima Kei yang tampan dan menawan. _Woo, Such a gentleman._ " Ayaka menepuk pundak Cherika kasar pada kalimat terakhirnya, seakan berusaha menyindir sang iris violet. Cherika mendengus kesal mendengar sindiran Ayaka. Namun, ia tidak membalas maupun mengindahkannya.

' _Hangat… Rengkuhannya begitu hangat. Jadi itu tadi Tsukishima, ya?'_

.

.

.

Bila memang harus berpisah, aku akan tetap setiaa~ Oh la la~

Hayy semua, akhirnya chapter keenam selesai jugaa!

Perjalanan panjang ini akan semakin mencapai konflik akhirnya, doakan Cherry – chan dan Tsukishima bisa bersatu ne? Hai hai! Ini chapter mungkin agak lebih panjang daripada drabble pada umumnya, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya, Sankyuu!

 _Review, please?_

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **7 of 10**

Hari ini tanggal 27 September. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tsukishima Kei. Seseorang yang baru – baru ini selalu membuat Aoi Cherika kesal sekaligus berdebar – debar. Dan entah kenapa, Cherika membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Tsukishima, atas permintaan Yamaguchi dan tim voli Karasuno, plus Ayaka yang juga memohon diikutsertakan dalam acara ulang tahun Tsukishima.

"Demo ne, Yamaguchi – kun, aku tidak yakin cake buatanku setara dengan cake buatan toko roti lainnya. Memang benar orang tuaku memiliki usaha _bakery_ , namun bukan berarti aku bisa memanggang sebaik mereka." Cherika mengeluh, tatkala ia tidak pede dengan kue buatannya.

"Sudahlah Aoi – chan, aku yakin jika itu cake buatan Aoi – chan, Tsukki pasti menyukainya!" Walaupun begitu, Cherika masih ragu.

"Itu benar, Cherry – chan, percaya dirilah sedikit dengan kuemu. Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam hal memanggang di sekolah ini." Bahkan Ayaka juga iku menyemangati. Terkadang Cherika bingung, apa Ayaka baik – baik saja? Secara saat ini Cherika dalam hubungan yang err aneh dengan Tsukishima, dan Ayaka dulu menyukai Tsukishima, jadi secara tidak langsung bukankah dia menikung Ayaka? Tapi entah kenapa Ayaka begitu senang mendekatkannya dengan Tsukishima. Ahh… Dunia ini sungguh membingungkan.

"Aku hanya perlu datang ke gedung olahraga pukul 6 kan?" Yamaguchi mengangguk dan kau kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini, penjelasan dari guru sastra jepang, pelajaran yang paling kau benci.

.

.

.

"Chance ball!"

"Maaf maaf, Tsukishima cover!"

"Nice cover, Tsukki!"

Latihan berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda, seakan – akan tidak ada yang sadar bahwa hari ini kouhai tercinta mereka mengalami _anniversary_ hari kelahirannya. Tsukishima 'agak' merasa kesal, hanya saja ia sadar diri bahwa ia tidak terlalu disukai di tim ini seperti Sugawara – san atau Nishinoya – san. Hanya saja paling tidak seharusnya Yamaguchi mengingat hari ulang tahunnya! Ah, hal ini sungguh membuat Tsukishima tidak mood latihan.

Mendadak, di tengah lamunannya, sebuah bola voli menghantam keras kepala Tsukishima, membuat kacamatanya jatuh, hampir pecah bahkan. Dan asal dari bola tersebut tentu bisa ditebak, berasal dari serangan kolaborasi dewa Kageyama dan Hinata. Tsukishima sungguh menahan amarah saat ini, ketika ia sedang kesal – kesalnya, duo gila ini malah berbuat semacam ini padanya. Dan bahkan seluruh tim menertawakannya, bukan menolongnya.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang saja. Aku tidak seharusnya berada di tempat yang dikelilingi orang – orang bodoh seperti ini." Tsukishima mengambil tasnya sembarangan dan langsung beranjak keluar dari ruang klub. Bahkan tanpa berganti baju lebih dulu.

Di sisi lain, Cherika bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam gymnasium, bersama Ayaka di sampingnya. Namun, ketika mereka melihat Tsukishima berjalan keluar gym dengan ekspresi yang kurang menyenangkan, Cherika langsung berlari ke belokan terdekat, bersembunyi dari si megane menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana ini Ayaka? Tidak sesuai rencana." Cherika terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Ya sudah, kau temui saja dia, sekarang."

"Eh? Tidak mungkin, lihat saja ekspresinya!"

"SE-KA-RANG!" Dan Ayaka mendorong Cherika sehingga Tsukishima dapat melihat helaian coklat miliknya.

Cherika berjalan mendekati Tsukishima yang memasang raut muka bingung. Ia sembunyikan kotak kuenya di belakang punggungnya, agar Tsukishima tidak bisa melihatnya.

"B-bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, ini hanya s-sebagai tanda terima kasihku. Untuk… untuk… untuk… banyak hal." Cherika menyodorkan kotak kue berisi cake special buatan Aoi Cherika yang dipoles sedemikian rupa, bahkan ada tanda tangan Cherika selaku yang membuat.

"K-kudengar dari Yamaguchi kau menyukai strawberry shortcake, jadi aku berusaha membuatnya. Lagipula hari ini h-hari u-ulang tahunmu. Ah, sudahlah. Jaa ne!" Cherika berbalik dan langsung berlari ke arah Ayaka dengan wajah yang memerah hingga mencapai telinganya.

Tsukishima benar – benar _speechless_ dibuatnya. Gadis ini adalah orang pertama hari ini yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Tsukishima hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri menyadari fakta bahwa sepertinya gadis itu mulai menaruh perhatian padanya. Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali Tsukishima?

"Ahem… Latihan klub voli belum selesai, Tsukishima."

"Aah… Tsukki sudah besar…"

"Bahkan Tsukishima tidak mampu berkata – kata ketika diberi kue oleh seorang gadis."

"Seorang kouhai tidak boleh memiliki pacar sebelum senpainya memiliki pacar."

"Dia bukan pacarku, Tanaka – san!"

"Bukan atau belum?"

Dan sepertinya rencana Tsukishima untuk membolos latihan kandas sudah, gara – gara insiden _strawberry shortcake._

.

.

.

Seperti fanfic ini sudah mencapai klimaks penghujungnya yah, chapter depan doakan saja lebih menarik dari pada chapter aneh ini. Yap, makasih atas semua dukungannya! Terima kasih juga sudah membaca ffn aneh ini.

Mind to review?

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	8. Chapter 8

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **8 of 10**

Cherika menggeram kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus berkelompok dengan Tsukishima lagi? Bukan berarti dia tidak suka, Tsukishima itu rajin dan tentunya dapat diandalkan, namun dia terus saja mengganggu Cherika dan hal itu tentunya membuat Cherika kesal sekaligus senang. Jika seperti ini terus, Tsukishima bisa tau jika Cherika ' _have a crush'_ padanya. Dan Cherika tentunya tidak ingin Tsukishima mengetahuinya, cukup Ayaka dan Yamaguchi yang tau. Karena pada akhirnya rasa sukanya pada Tsukishima juga akan hilang seiring waktu, jadi ia tidak ingin memperpanjang perasaan konyol ini.

"Soal seperti ini kau tidak bisa?" Cherika menatap tajam Tsukishima, bukannya tidak bisa, ia hanya sedang tidak fokus. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus jika Tsukishima berada sedekat ini dengannya?

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya, serahkan saja kertasnya padaku."

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya, Tsukishima. Diamlah dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi!" Suara cekikikan Ayaka dan Yamaguchi benar – benar tidak membantu Cherika. Ini adalah perpustakaan! Bagaimana mereka bisa begitu bebasnya tertawa seperti itu? Sungguh Cherika tidak habis pikir dengan tigkah kedua kawannya itu.

"Tch. Dengan tingkat konsentrasimu yang serendah itu kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya?" Seringai kini muncul di paras tampan Tsukishima Kei.

 **TWITCH…**

"Apa – apaan sih denganmu? Kalau begitu kerjakan saja sendiri, Baka!" Cherika menggembungkan pipinya, wajahnya memerah karena marah dan malu. Ia malu karena Tsukishima menyadari fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa fokus saat ini.

Pada akhirnya, kalian berempat sukses menyelesaikan tugas 100 soal bahasa inggris dan sastra itu dengan lancar. Tepat selesai pada pukul tujuh. Walaupun Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi harus mengorbankan latihan voli mereka agar bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini.

Ayaka dan Yamaguchi menawarkan diri untuk mengumpulkan tugas tersebut kepada _sensei_ , karena mereka tadi tidak terlalu berperan mengerjakan 100 soal laknat tersebut dan mempersilahkan Tsukishima dan Cherika untuk pulang lebih dulu. Padahal sebenarnya, tentu saja semua itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yamaguchi dan Ayaka agar mereka berdua bisa pulang bersama, berdua, hanya berdua.

"Kalau begitu, Cherry – chan, Tsukishima – kun, kita pergi dulu! Hati – hati di jalan!" Ayaka melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju gedung utama bersama Yamaguchi.

"Ha'i, sampai jumpa besok!" Cherika melambaikan tangannya dan langsung bergerak ke gerbang, berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan Tsukishima yang berjalan di belakangnya.

 _'Tidak apa – apa, Cherika. Hiraukan saja dia… Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan rivalmu… Kau tidak boleh membuatnya menyadari bahwa kau ada rasa padanya, tidak boleh.'_

"Aoi," suara Tsukishima sungguh membuat Cherika harus membalikkan tubuhnya hanya demi melihat paras tampannya yang tentu membuat Cherika memerah, "Rumahmu di daerah distrik pertokoan 'kan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, kebetulan ada tempat yang ingin kutuju di daerah situ." Aoi Cherika mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Walau dalam hati tentu ia girang setengah mati.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani memecah keheningan ini. Walaupun Tsukishima memiliki mulut yang 'cukup' banyak bicara, apalagi dalam mempermainkan orang lain, jika sudah berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya ia bisa mati kutu. Ia benar – benar tidak punya bahan pembicaraan apapun.

"T-Tsukishima," Aoi berusaha memecah keheningan dengan memanggil nama Tsukishima yang langsung menoleh pada asal suara jernih sang iris violet, "R-rumahku sudah dekat, di persimpangan jalan sana. Aku pergi dulu!"

Cherika langsung berlari ke arah persimpangan yang dimaksud, walaupun sejujurnya ia ingin menikmati momen 'berjalan pulang kerumah dengan Tsukishima Kei' lebih lama lagi, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan dengan detak jantungnya yang benar – benar membuatnya ingin pingsan di tempat.

 **GREPP…**

Tsukishima menggenggam tangan Cherika sebelum gadis itu berlari lebih jauh, dan menatap iris violetnya intens selama beberapa detik.

"Hey, Aoi. Kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu?" Benar – benar khas Tsukishima, frontal dan _to the point_ tanpa basa – basi sedikitpun. Namun, entah kenapa, nada bicaranya terkesan mengejek dan hal itu membuat Aoi kesal.

Jadi Aoi hanya memandang Tsukishima sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri dari genggaman sang surai pirang dan segera berlari pulang, sebelum pemuda itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya seperti tadi.

' _Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku malah berlari?'_

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA TSUKISHIMA CONFESS OMAYGAAT!

Ahahaha… Ini sebaiknya Cherika terima apa tolak yaa? TERIMAA TERIMAA! TOLAK TOLAAAAK!

Au ah gelap /ngaco/

Yey, makasih masih setia membaca perkembangan kisah ini! Review tentu masih dinanti…

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	9. Chapter 9

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **9 of 10**

"Tsukki! Ayo kita ke ruang klub!" Mendengar suara Yamaguchi memanggil Tsukishima, mendadak Cherika langsung merinding sekujur tubuh. Bukan merinding dalam arti ketakutan, hanya saja setiap kali ia menyadari kehadiran pemuda beriris hazel itu di sekitar, ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Dan yang bisa Cherika lakukan hanyalah berdiri dari kursinya dan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Mengabaikan suara berisik Ayaka yang ikut berlari keluar kelas.

Padahal ini sudah satu minggu sejak acara penembakan malam itu, namun Cherika masih tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengan sang gebetan. Dan juga, Cherika belum memberikan jawabannya pada Tsukishima. Pada akhirnya, hari ini berakhir dengan Cherika dan Tsukishima yang masih belum saling berbicara satu sama lain.

"Haah…" Helaan nafas yang kesekian kalinya meluncur keluar dari bibir sang _middle blocker_ , dan tentunya seisi klub sudah kesal melihat tingkah Tsukishima yang seakan ' _dunia adalah musuhku_ '.

"Tsukki… Mungkin kau harus menyapanya lebih dulu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang bisa menyapa lebih dulu? Apalagi setelah dia melarikan diri ketika aku menyatakan padanya. _How stupid_." Tsukishima kembali masuk ke dalam lapangan dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengeyahkan gadis beriris violet itu dari pikirannya.

"Tapi jika terus seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang berubah."

Esok harinya semua tetap sama. Benar – benar tidak ada perubahan dalam kelakuan mereka satu sama lain.

"Ohayou, Aoi – chan!" Yamaguchi menyapa Cherika yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Cherika hanya tersenyum padanya, namun iris matanya menangkap sosok dengan _headphone_ putih yang ia pakai di telinganya, memperlihatkan image _cool_ bagi para penggemarnya.

"Kei – kun! Aku membawakan coklat untukmu!" Ah –sepertinya bagian ini juga sama. Setiap hari selama seminggu ini, Cherika merasa Tsukishima bersikap baik pada setiap penggemarnya, terutama gadis bernama Shinji Yuuka itu, salah satu anggota _Kei's Fans Club_. Beraninya mereka memakai nama kecil Tsukishima sebagai nama klub? Sangat tidak menghormati pemilik nama. Sangat kekanak – kanakan.

"Cherry – chan, kau melamun lagi. Ada apa sih denganmu seminggu ini? Kau melamun selama jam pelajaran, kau selalu berlari keluar kelas ketika jam istirahat datang, dan bahkan kau berkali – kali pergi ke toilet entah untuk menghindari apa. Jika kau ada masalah kau seharusnya bercerita padaku, kau tau?" Ayaka mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia jadi merasa Cherika tidak membutuhkannya. Padahal dia selalu menceritakan apaun pada Cherika, namun gadis itu tidak pernah terbuka pada Ayaka.

"Ini bukan seperti aku punya masalah atau apa. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat ini Ayaka. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, itu saja." Raut muka Cherika saat ini sungguh tidak bisa dideskripsikan, tidak sedih, tidak senang, tidak marah. Hanya terlihat suram.

"Kei – kun! Ayo makan siang bersamaku!" Oh, suara itu lagi. Sungguh Cherika merasa _annoyed_ hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

' _Beraninya gadis itu memanggil Tsukishima dengan nama kecilnya? Padahal Tsukishima menyukaiku. Ah! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?'_ Cherika menggelengkan kepalanya keras – keras. Ini bukan seperti ia akan menerima pernyataan Tsukishima atau apa.

.

.

.

Tsukishima menarik ujung payung miliknya sehingga terbuka. Sore ini hujannya cukup deras sehingga pelatih menunda latihan voli dan Tsukishima bisa pulang lebih awal. Dan Yamaguchi ingin berlatih servis dengan Shimada – san sehingga Tsukishima berakhir pulang sendirian. Ketika ia hampir keluar dari pagar sekolah ia melihat Aoi Cherika menadahkan tangannya menyentuh tetesan air, lalu bibirnya mengerucut. Sepertinya Tsukishima paham apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, dan pastinya gadis itu tidak membawa payung.

Tsukishima sudah hampir beranjak pergi menuju gadis bermarga Aoi itu jika saja tidak ada sepasang tangan yang memeluk lengannya seraya menimbulkan suara nyaring yang sungguh mengesalkan.

"Kei – kun! Antarkan aku pulang, ya?" Cherika langsung menoleh hanya untuk mendapati dirinya semakin merasa kesal. Bukan hanya karena insiden hujan tiba – tiba hari ini, dan dirinya yang tidak membawa payung ke sekolah, kini ditambah ia harus melihat pasangan ini tepat di sampingnya.

"Hanya sampai aku mendapat bus, 'kay?" Tsukishima sungguh bimbang sekarang. Ia ingin mengantarkan Cherika pulang, namun ada dorongan iblis dalam hatinya yang ingin membuat Cherika cemburu melihatnya bersama Shinji Yuuka. Pada akhirnya, keputusannya jatuh pada pilihan kedua.

' _Aku akan kembali segera setelah mengantarkan gadis menyebalkan ini. Kurasa melihat reaksinya tidak buruk juga.'_ Tsukishima meraih gagang payung di tangan kiri dan mulai berjalan, memayungi gadis laknat menyebalkan sok cantik bernama Shinji Yuuka itu.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu hanya mampu memandang dua figur manusia yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya. Cherika sungguh ingin menangis saat ini juga. Apa serendah itu perasaan Tsukishima pada dirinya? Dia benar, Tsukishima hanya mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa aku begitu berharap? Tsukishima bodoh, pemberi harapan palsu!" Tanpa memperdulikan apapun, ia berlari menembus hujan hanya berbekal tas yang ia taruh asal diatas kepalanya. Tidak peduli segala isinya akan basah nanti.

Dan Tsukishima, di sisi lain, baru saja meninggalkan Shinji di halte bus tanpa menunggunya mendapat bus, lagipula Tsukishima juga tidak peduli pada gadis menyebalkan itu. Cherika- _nya_ sedang menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Dan Tsukishima tidak ingin membuat gadis itu terlalu lama menunggunya.

Namun, baru belokan pertama langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Cherika berjalan gontai seakan bisa pingsan kapan saja. Sepertinya Cherika tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok berkacamata itu yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya, memberi perlindungan dari hujan lebat hari ini. Ia baru tersadar ketika ia menabrak sosok tinggi bak tiang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau bodoh menembus hujan hanya menggunakan baju semacam itu?" Cherika mendongakkan wajahnya hanya demi memperburuk suasana hatinya, melihat paras tampan Tsukishima benar – benar membuatnya kesal saat ini.

"Menyingkir," Cherika berkata dingin, dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya, malas menatap muka pemuda di hadapannya. Dan berjalan ke arah kanan, berusaha melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang tertunda.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa hawa dingin membuatmu berubah menjadi _ice princess_?" Tsukishima juga menggeser tubuhnya ke arah kanan, menutupi arah jalan Cherika. Cherika langsung mencoba ke kiri namun Tsukishima masih menghadangnya. Dan terus terjadi selama beberapa menit.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya apa maumu? Seharusnya kau bersama saja dengan Shinji atau siapalah itu, jangan dekat – dekat denganku lagi."

…

Tsukishima akhirnya paham akan situasi saat ini, dan seringai nakal langsung tercetak di bibirnya.

"Hmm… Kau cemburu, Aoi?" Mendengar kalimat Tsukishima, Cherika langsung mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah. Terbongkar sudah.

"S-siapa juga yang cemburu? U-untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Akui saja, Cherika. Kau cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu! Lagipula apa – apaan kau tiba – tiba memanggilku dengan nama kecil semacam itu?" Sungguh pipinya kini semakin memerah, bahkan merambat hingga ke telinganya.

"Pfft… Ahahahahaha… Kau begitu lucu ketika kau tersipu seperti itu _,_ " Tsukishima tertawa keras, tidak membayangkan bahwa ternyata rencananya berhasil semacam ini. Setelah sekian lama tidak mendengar suara gadis itu, Tsukishima merasa hari ini hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

" _I'm not cute! And I'm not flustered, It's just too cold here that I think I have a fever. So don't call me cutie like that! I hate it!_ " Aoi Cherika mengandalkan senjata andalannya ketika marah. Ia akan menggunakan bahasa inggris sehingga orang lain tidak mengerti apa perkataannya. Tapi sialnya, Tsukishima tidak bodoh, Tsukishima tentu tau apa arti kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Cherika.

Karena itulah, Tsukishima membuang payung miliknya dan memeluk erat Cherika, memberinya kehangatan sesuai apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!"

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan, jadi aku memberimu kehangatan." Cherika benar – benar mati kutu, ia tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Tsukishima. Walaupun separuh dirinya sungguh ingin menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang Aoi Cherika, namun ia tetap tidak melakukan apapun.

" _Cherika, let me tell you once more. Would you be mine?_ " Tsukishima menghirup dalam – dalam aroma gadis dalam rengkuhannya. Menanti jawaban yang masih digantungkan selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Setelah keheningan ganjil yang ditimbulkan, akhirnya Cherika balik memeluk Tsukishima dan berbisik dalam rengkuhannya.

" _I hate you, Kei."_

" _I'll take that as I love you."_

 _"_ Hah? _Whatever."_

Pada akhirnya, Cherika memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari cengkeraman Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Cherika tidak memungkiri itu. Namun, Cherika tau bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik baginya, bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Ini kayaknya yang paling panjang diantara chapter sebelumnya yaa? Ahahaha, rada' semangat saya waktu ngetik chapter ini.

Okeyy, 1 more chapter dan ffn ini akan selesai.

Thank you for your time! And have a nice day!

 _Review?_

Salam Hangat,

Nakashima Aya


	10. Chapter 10

**I Hate You  
** Karya : Nakashima Aya

* * *

 **Summary :** Apa yang kau lakukan ketika sahabat baikmu dipermalukan sedemikian rupa dihadapan publik oleh si megane menyebalkan itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsukishima Kei dan mulut ularnya. Aoi Cherika memilih untuk menampar pemuda itu dan menendang kaki kebanggaannya itu keras – keras. Dan hubungan mereka berawal dari rasa saling ingin menampar satu sama lain.

 **Disclaimer :** Pokoknya Haikyuu bukan milik saya.

 **Genre :** Friendship, Humor, Romance.

 **Warning :** OC, OOC, OOT(maybe), Typo(s), KarasunoAU!, Tsukishima Kei X OC (Aoi Cherika)

.

.

.

 _Please Enjoy to Read!_

.

.

.

 **10 of 10**

Aoi membereskan buku – bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia sedang sendirian di kelas saat ini, Ayaka sedang pergi ke klub _cheerleader_ -nya dan Cherika sedang tidak punya teman. Jadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ulang pelajaran hari ini di dalam kelas. Lalu ia melihat sebuah tas, sepertinya tas berisi baju ganti dan minuman, di meja Tsukishima. Cherika menghela nafas dan mengambil tas itu sebelum berlari keluar kelas.

"Haah… Si bodoh itu, meninggalkan hal sepenting itu disini. Lalu apa yang ia pakai selama latihan?"

Cherika menelusuri jalannya menuju gym, walaupun hari masih sore, ia berusaha sesegera mungkin menyerahkan barang ini dan segera pulang. Kasihan jika orang tuanya harus menjaga toko tua mereka hanya berdua, mereka pasti kelelahan –menanti Cherika untuk pulang dan membantu.

Ia menengok ke dalam gym, keadaannya panas dan pengap. Itulah mengapa ia tidak suka gym, berhubungan dengan olahraga dan rasanya keadaan gym membuat tenggorokan Cherika tercekat dan tidak bisa bernafas, saking sumpeknya.

"Kei, kau meninggalkan tasmu di kelas." Tsukishima menoleh, mendapati pacarnya sedang di depan pintu, membawakan tas baju yang ia cari – cari sedari tadi bersama Yamaguchi, bahkan ia hampir menyalahkan Hinata atas hilangnya tas keramat tersebut. Merasa bahwa Hinata terasa seperti satu – satunya orang yang bisa menyembunyikan tasnya. Tapi sepertinya ia sudah salah sangka.

Tsukishima menghampiri Cherika dan menyahut tasnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan memegang tas berwarna hitam itu dengan genggaman erat.

"Tidak ada kata terima kasih?" Cherika melambaikan tangan di depan wajah tampan Kei, walau jujur saja ia masih agak berjinjit ketika melakukannya. Salahkan tinggi Kei yang diatas rata – rata sehingga mereka terpaut terlalu jauh apalagi Cherika termasuk gadis dengan tinggi yang standart. Bukan pendek kok –hanya standart tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Namun, bukan Tsukishima Kei jika dia menggumamkan kata terima kasih begitu saja. Kesempatan menjahili Cherika tidak datang dua kali, walaupun Kei selalu berhasil menemukan celah – celah dimana ia bisa menjahili gadis yang kini berpredikat pacarnya itu. Kei tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengelus puncak kepala Aoi dengan tidak lembut –cukup kasar bisa dibilang toh dia memang ingin membuat gadis itu kesal. Sementara tangan yang satunya masih sibuk menggenggam tas hitam itu.

Cherika tidak marah, ia sudah terbiasa jika pacarnya mendadak seperti ini. Walaupun jujur saja ia kesal, rambutnya jadi berantakan dan ia harus mendandaninya lagi sebelum beranjak pulang –sungguh hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi toh jika boleh jujur Cherika senang diperlakukan seperti itu, walau ia memiliki request agar Tsukishima mengelusnya lebih lembut. Maka kini Cherika hanya menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan bosan, dan Tsukishima akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya setelah beberapa menit. Bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, sungguh sebenarnya mereka ini menjalin hubungan atau sekedar bermain?

"Tsukki, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Aoi – chan?"

"Urusai, Yamaguchi. Kembali latihan."

"H-ha'i!"

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Aoi Cherika selama bertahun – tahun untuk membantu orangtuanya bekerja di toko roti untuk meringakan beban mereka, maklum kedua orang tua Cherika sudah berusia cukup tua untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan di toko dan melayani pengunjung yang datang. Maka tugas menyebalkan itu mau tak mau diserahkan pada Cherika, lagipula paras manis Cherika cocok jika dijadikan sebagai ikon dari _bakery_ ini.

"Selamat datang, Tuan! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Cherika mendongak untuk melihat wajah pengunjungnya kali ini, dan decihan setengah kesal setengah menopang harga diri keluar dari bibir manisnya.

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Tsukishima Kei selama seminggu ini untuk mampir ke sebuah toko roti di distrik perbelanjaan. Katanya dia cukup mengagumi _strawberry shortcake_ yang dibuat disini, dia bilang tekstur dan manisnya sesuai, dekorasinya juga cukup unik. Walau dalam hati yang paling dalam, Kei kesini hanya ingin melakukan aksi modus ala remaja masa kini.

"Aku ingin membeli strawberry shortcake." Ucap pemuda itu datar, mencoba menyembunyikan tawa yang ingin muncul melihat ekspresi Cherika saat ini –terkesan bosan melihatnya yang datang kemari setiap harinya. Padahal dia sendiri sudah selalu melihatnya di sekolah, bahkan di kelas.

 _'Sial, aku memakan potongan yang terakhir beberapa saat yang lalu.'_ Aoi kembali menghadap ke arah Tsukishima setelah aksi membuang mukanya yang hanya bertahan sekitar delapan detik.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi cake yang anda pesan sudah habis dan masih belum matang. Silahkan kembali nanti." Cherika memaksa senyuman agar terpatri di wajahnya, berusaha sok tidak mengenal pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. Harga dirinya benar – benar akan hancur jika ia ibunya tahu bahwa pacarnya setinggi dan setampan ini. Belum lagi pacarnya itu juga pintar dan pemain voli. Jika saja dia tidak memiliki mulut berbisa mungkin Aoi sudah memberikan predikat suami idaman pada Tsukishima Kei saat ini juga. Mungkin saja ibunya juga akan memberikan predikat serupa –toh ibunya tidak tahu sifat asli Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tidak pergi dari meja kasir, ia mengamati daerah sekitar. Baki dimana seharusnya terisi jajaran _strawberry shortcake_ kini kandas sudah, walaupun baki lainnya masih terisi lebih dari setengah. Di daerah sekitar meja kasir terdapat piring kecil, di atas piring kecil yang dimaksud remahan _softcake_ terlihat samar dan strawberry segar masih jelas terlihat di pinggir piring walaupun sudah agak tertutupi krim lembut. Tsukishima mengeluarkan seringainya, menatap Cherika yang sibuk melayani pengunjung lainnya, melupakan Tsukishima yang masih ada di meja kasir. Bukannya melupakan sih, lebih tepatnya berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi pemuda jangkung tersebut sebelum konsentrasinya semakin hancur.

"Cherika," tidak dengar. Aoi Cherika berusaha mentulikan indra pendengarannya dari suara baritone Tsukishima Kei.

"Cherika," panggilan kedua keluar dan Cherika masih sok sibuk menata roti panggang cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dapur. Senandung sok riang bahkan keluar dari bibirnya, yang jika ditelusuri lebih teliti terdapat sisa – sisa krim yang warnanya menyerupai warna bibir, sehingga menyamarkan eksistensi benda bernama krim tersebut. Oh yeah, Tsukishima semakin yakin sekarang.

"Cherika." Panggilan ketiga, mau tidak mau Cherika harus berbalik dan menatap Kei. Cherika mengeluarkan decihan kesal dan kembali ke meja kasir, mencoba memasang senyum termanisnya, demi pengunjung dan demi tokonya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" jujur saja, perempatan amarah sudah muncul di pelipis Cherika. Kapan sih si Tsukishima ini pulang?

"Kau…" Tsukishima memberikan jeda ganjil dalam kalimatnya, membuat Cherika berangan – angan kata selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau… memakan strawberry shortcake terakhir 'kan?"

 _Mati aku,_ mungkin gumaman itu yang terpatri dalam pikiran Aoi Cherika saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika seorang pembeli mengetahui bahwa dirinya memakan cake terakhir yang disukai si pengunjung? Sejauh ia bekerja disini, tidak ada pengunjung yang mengatakan hal aneh semacam itu padanya. Sungguh Tsukishima Kei benar – benar spesies langka yang tidak akan bisa kau temukan di belahan dunia manapun.

Maka Cherika memilih untuk menatap tajam Tsukishima tanpa maksud apapun, ia hanya ingin si pirang ini segera pergi dari toko keluarganya. Memangnya ia tidak puas menjahili Cherika di sekolah? Kenapa juga ia sampai harus datang ke _bakery_ keluarganya? Sekali lagi, Tsukishima menyeringai nakal, karena ekspresi Cherika saat ini benar – benar sesuai ekspestasi.

"'Hee? Nande? Kenapa seorang pembeli bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada pelayannya?' Itu 'kan yang kau pikirkan? Mengaku sajalah, Cherika. Kau memakan cake terakhir."

"Pulanglah, Kei. Aku yakin ibumu akan khawatir jika kau pulang larut."

"Kenapa Aoi? Kau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan."

"Urusai, pergi dan jangan kembali lagi. Tidak ada strawberry shortcake untukmu lagi."

"Jaa, biarkan aku merasakan strawberry shortcake untuk terakhir kalinya jika kau mengatakan seperti itu."

Tsukishima tidak akan menarik kata – katanya, jika ia mengatakan ingin maka ia akan melakukannya. Cherika hanya bisa diam membeku ketika Tsukishima menundukkan tubuhnya yang terlampau tinggi itu demi menyejajarkan diri dengan Cherika. Cherika bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan tatkala Kei mengecup sejenak bibirnya. Iya. Benar sekali, Tsukishima Kei melakukan _steal kiss_ pada Aoi Cherika yang tidak fokus.

 _ **Blush.**_

Cherika masih terdiam di balik meja kasirnya, bahkan ia sampai tidak melayani pembeli lain yang mulai datang. Ibunya jadi harus turun tangan apalagi setelah melihat adegan ala sinetron akhir pekan yang biasa Cherika dan ibunya tonton untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ibunya hanya tersenyum bangga melihat anak gadisnya kini sudah menjelang dewasa, mungkin sudah saatnya ia menunjang hubungan cinta anaknya dengan pemuda tinggi yang kini entah bagaimana sudah melesat keluar dari toko. Tidak peduli seperti apa ekspresi Cherika saat ini, mungkin tomat sudah terkalahkan kemerahannya jika dibandingkan paras ayu gadis bersurai kecoklatan yang baru saja ia cium, dengan alasan ingin merasakan _strawberry shortcake_. Dasar Tsukishima Kei dan otak _collage prep. class_ miliknya, bahkan orang pintar memanfaatkan keenceran otaknya untuk berbuat modus semacam ini.

 _Manis,_ Tsukishima tersenyum sembari berjalan keluar dari toko roti keluarga Aoi. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam SMA Karasuno, seraya masih setia mengenakan headphone yang sebenarnya memiliki fungsi ganda, mendengarkan lagu dan mencoba terlihat _cool_.

"K-KEEIIII!" Tsukishima berusaha mengabaikan teriakan histeris setengah _out of character_ dari seorang gadis beriris violet di dalam toko roti di belakangnya. Ia tidak peduli, jika Cherika memang ingin membunuhnya ia bisa mengejarnya kemari, toh Kei sendiri tidak akan tidak senang jika Cherika menyusulnya kemari.

Namun pada akhirnya, Kei menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan gadis berparas ayu yang kini merona hebat tengah berlari keluar dari toko roti dengan masih menggunakan seragam pelayannya.

Tsukishima tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum, bukan menyeringai.

Dasar domba berbulu serigala. Seharusnya bilang saja jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama pacarmu.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE :**

Hanami Ayaka tengah bersantai sambil menyeruput _greentea latte_ di hadapannya. Sepiring cake aneka rasa juga tertata rapi di meja kayu tersebut. Tepat di seberangnya, seorang pemuda, Yamaguchi Tadashi meminum _Ice Lemon Tea_ dengan tenang. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini, menemani gadis bersurai pendek itu menguntit pasangan baru –yang baru saja jadian satu minggu kebelakang.

Yamaguchi bisa melihat seringai tercetak di bibir Ayaka ketika kejadian ala _shoujo manga_ yang dilakukan Tsukishima kepada Aoi. Bahkan Yamaguchi menahan nafas melihatnya. Ia tahu bahwa Kei dan Cherika sama – sama tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan Ayaka disini. Tidak apalah, toh lumayan juga mendapat traktiran makanan manis dari Ayaka.

"Akhirnya… Anak kita sudah besar, Otou – chan. Kita berhasil mendidik Cherry – chan menjadi gadis yang baik." Ayaka mencomot salah satu manisan di hadapannya. Masih sambil melihat paras ayu Cherika yang merona hebat.

Jujur saja, sejak awal tidak pernah ada teorema dimana sebuah marga Yamaguchi yang bercampur dengan Hanami bisa menciptakan marga baru dengan nama Aoi. Sungguh sebuah kemustahilan.

"Eh? Otou – chan? Dare?"

"Apakah sebaiknya kita juga jadian ya, tou – chan? Aku benci jika harus kalah dari Cherry – chan."

"Eh? EEEHH?"

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

Finally, setelah sekian perjuangan, Aya dapat menyelesaikan fict pertama Aya di fandom Haikyuu! Yah walaupun di dua chapter terakhir ini udah gak bisa dibilang drabble lagi karena words-nya udah cetaarrr membahana. Setelah fanfict ini selesai, Aya sudah mempersiapkan story baru di fandom ini, rencananya sih Kageyama X OC. Dan storyline masih dirahasiakan! Ditunggu ya ffn Aya selanjutnya, terutama bagi kalian para Kageyama Lovers. Dukungan akan selalu dinanti!

Big thanks to all of my readers, viewers, reviewers, favers, followers, and ect. I love you all! And of course also, big big thanks to my beta reader, YummydaNina. Yo! Sister! Akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan chapter terakhir berkat dukungan dari semua tentunya, jadi dirimu jangan geer eapss.

Okayy, terima kasih sekali lagi buat semuanya. Jujur aja, ini fanfic multichap pertama Aya yang bisa berhasil dan mencapai titik THE END. Biasanya fanfic Aya tuh banyak yang ke-delay gak jelas, dan berakhir discontinued sampai ada ide – ide terkini. Jadi, intinya Aya seneng bangeeet! Uyyeah!

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi di fanfiction selanjunya!

Big Love,

Nakashima Aya


End file.
